Bakura's Way Of Caring
by Forget-Me-Not-1029
Summary: Abuse fic. Bakura beats Ryou, but in the end, does he really mean what he's done? Is his anger just getting the best of him? First fanfition, please be kind.  : Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Normal POV)

Sreams filled the once quiet house; screams of pure agony. But then there were laughs. Such sadistic laughs that made you want to run and hide in fear.

"You're pathetic!" Yami Bakura started to laugh again looking at the white haired teen laying limp on the ground. "You really are so weak."

"Please..." Ryou wimpered. He could feel blood running down his face, staining his white hair.  
>"What? You want more? How dare you speak to me, you filth!" Bakura took the younger figure by the neck and slamed him up against the wall. "How <em>dare <em>you!"  
>"Can't...breath...please." Ryou pathetically clawed at his Yami's hands, his lungs aching from lack of air. The young teen's arms fell limp at his sides, and darkness creeped it's way into his vision.<p>

And then Bakura let go, letting Ryou crumple to the ground; panting.

"You worthless filth." Yami Bakura kicked Ryou in the side, ignoring a scream of pain from the younger form, and then left. "Clean up this mess." Ryou heard his Yami yell from down the hall.

"Yes, Kura..." Ryou mumbled. The teen struggled to get to his feet, as his side screamed with agony, making the boy wimper.

Ryou could have fought back against the abuse, but in the end, Ryou loves Bakura more than anything. No matter how much his Yami hurt him, Ryou would still love him just the same.

Ryou finally found the soap he was looking for. Then he cleaned his own blood from the stairs, table, couch, tile, and carpet. Ryou didn't notice he had lost so much blood, and at the sight of it he became nauseated and had to run to the bathroom.

He puked up his stomache acid, having eaten nothing today, and then dry heaved uncontrollably for ten minutes. Exhausted he layed on the bathroom floor, sobbing. The cold tile felt good against his fevered skin. He layed there for about an hour just crying, until he felt his eyes go dry. Then he got up on wobbly feet, his stomach still turning, and made his way back to the kitchen were he had left, cleaning up only half of his blood off the table.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. Ryou instantly straightened up and wiped tears from his face.

"Are you sick?" Ryou looked up to see his Yami only in a pair of boxers; his hair dishelved.

"What..?" The young teen was deeply confused.

"I heard you in the bathroom vomiting. Are you sick?" Bakura looked away; almost as if he was ashamed.

"N-no. I'm fine." Ryou answered, and started to scrub the floor again, but his Yami stayed there eyeing him.

"Weakling." And Ryou then again felt the sting of Bakura's hand across his face. "Yell at me! Hit me! Do somthing!" Bakura's finger found their way around his light's neck again.

"Kura.." Ryou rasped.

"Shut. Up. You. FILTH!" Bakura started punching the younger form everywhere he could, bruises already forming on his pale skin. "You fucking weakling!" Bakura shouted, and grabbed a chunk of Ryou's hair.

Bakura dragged Ryou to his room, throwing him inside and shutting the door. "Go to bed if you feel unwell!" And Bakura made his way to his own room, his foot steps becoming quieter and quieter. Ryou laid there a while, to stunned by agony to do anything.

And Ryou wondered, was this his Bakura's way of caring for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Ryou's POV"

"Ryou!" Someone's yelling my name... I feel so light, so weightless. "Wake up, damnit!" It's... It's Bakura's voice. He sounds angry.

I force my eyes open, wincing at the sunlight shinning in my eyes. "Kura?"

"Don't call me that." Bakura said frustrated, warning me.

"Okay.." I went to shut my eyes again. I no longer felt as if I was floating, but rather as if I was carring the word on my shoulders; I was so heavy.

I felt a burning on my cheek, and it took me a while to find out that it was from Bakura's hand against my face. I opened my eyes again, and looked into his carmel eyes.

"Bakura..?"

"Don't fall asleep on me, brat." He looked away.

"I'm sorry.." I sighed, noticing a pain in my chest, making me flinch.

"Stand up." Bakura barked. "Now."

"Bakura.." Agony began to blossom all through out my body like thorny vines. I felt so numb before, but now.. "I- I don't think I can." I was gasping, my chest rising from the carpeted floor, then falling back down in an unstoppable pattern.

I saw and heard Bakura's bear feet shuffling against the floor, stopping right in front of my face. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed my sleaved arm. I screamed out, my arm feeling like it was being ripped from my body. He pulled me up from the ground onto wobbly feet, every movement hurt terribly.

"Take off your shirt." His face remained straight.

"Bakura, please, no. It hurts..." I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, as my whole body throbbed.

"Do I have to do everything for you!" He screamed.

Bakura reached out lifting the shirt from my stomach. He only had it halfway up before he gasped, and let the shirt fall from him limp hands. My dark stumbled back a few steps, his mouth open.

I was confused. I looked down, and slowly peeled the shirt from my aching belly. The sight was horrific. My skin was no longer the pale color it should have been, but rather a dark purplish black color; all one big bruise. Just looking at it make me want to faint, but I held strong. I quickly dropped my tan shirt back down, and looked up to Bakura, still looking terrified.

"I.. I'm going to get a shower." I said nervously, not sure if I could even walk without falling.

The first couple steps were the most painful, but every step after that didn't hurt as much, or maybe I just got used to it. My eye's still felt very heavy, and everynow and again they would droop and I stumbled, almost falling down.

Once properly in the bathroom with the door locked (I had a fear Bakura would come in and drown me in the tub), I slowly removed the clothes from my bruised body.

It hurt, A LOT. Bending and moving did no good for the never-ending pain in my body. I took a minute to look in the mirror at my bare chest and face.

My hair streaked red from blood, my neck outlined purple finger marks from Bakura's hands. And my torso, well, you already have a guess of what that looks like.

I steped in the shower and turned on the water. At first the cold water felt amazing on my fevered skin, but soon I started to shake and shudder so I had to make it at least luke warm. I looked down, watching the translucent red water run down the drain.

I thought about the events of the night before. I thought about of Bakura's harsh words cutting through me like knives. I thought about the feeling of Bakura grabbing my long white hair and then slamming my head into the stairs; feeling warm blood run down my skull. I thought about vomiting after, and then Bakura... Bakura asked about my health, as if he was worried about me.

Come to think of it, he seemed like that this morning too.

Worried, I mean. Or even ashamed. I can't exactly place my broken finger on it.

I felt my eyes burn, and it took me a while to notice that it was salty tears spilling from my eyes.


End file.
